<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Roman's Respect for Virgil Increases Tenfold by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029317">In Which Roman's Respect for Virgil Increases Tenfold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Momxiety Moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Gen, I'm not sure why I wrote this..., Parental Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sick Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sick Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sickfic, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan hummed thoughtfully.<br/> "How curious. Virgil never leaves his door open. Perhaps he was removed from there against his will?" He suggested, way too calm for the words that had left his mouth.</p><p> Patton gasped.<br/> "He was kidnapped?"</p><p>Logan's eyes widened slightly, as if he'd just realised the implications of what he'd said.<br/> "N-not necessarily-"</p><p>But Roman had heard enough. He knew exactly who would kidnap Virgil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Momxiety Moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which Roman's Respect for Virgil Increases Tenfold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I kinda just wrote this to get it out of my head.<br/>Hope you like it! </p><p>Warnings:<br/>- vomit<br/>- one mention of torture </p><p>If I've missed any, let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Either of you two dweebs seen Virge around? He still has my eyeliner."<br/><br/>Patton looked up from where he was cooking breakfast - pancakes, Roman guessed, going by the smell.<br/><br/>"No, I'm sorry, kiddo. Haven't seen him," Patton's eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. "What if he ducked out again?"<br/><br/>Logan was quick to soothe the Side's worry.<br/><br/>"Unlikely, Patton. Thomas seems to be doing adequately and, though we cannot see him, I can still feel Virgil's presence within the Mindscape."<br/><br/>Patton let out a breath, though the furrow in his brow didn't go away.<br/><br/>"I still haven't seen him in some time."<br/><br/>Actually, now that Roman thought about it, he hadn't seen Virgil in nearly two days. The last time he'd seen the Anxious Side was when he'd <em>borrowed</em> the eyeliner.<br/><br/>"Last time I saw him was two days ago," he said, voicing his thoughts.<br/><br/>Logan glanced up from his newspaper at that.<br/><br/>"That is peculiar," he said. "Last time I had seen him was also two days prior."<br/><br/>Patton gasped, hand flying up to cover his mouth.</p><p>"I've been missing a kiddo for two <em>whole</em> days and didn't notice?" His eyes filled with tears. "What if something bad happened to him?"</p><p>Roman walked into the kitchen, placing a hand on Patton's shoulder.<br/><br/>"We'll find him, padre. It's ok."<br/><br/>Patton didn't seem too convinced, so Logan spoke up.<br/><br/>"How about we attempt to deduce his whereabouts then? We know he is still present in the Mindscape."<br/><br/>"He's not in his room," Roman chimed. "Door was open, so I looked in. Wasn't there."<br/><br/>Logan hummed thoughtfully.<br/> "How curious. Virgil never leaves his door open. Perhaps he was removed from there against his will?" He suggested, way too calm for the words that had left his mouth.</p><p>Patton gasped.<br/> "He was <em>kidnapped?</em>"<br/><br/>Logan's eyes widened slightly, as if he'd just realised the implications of what he'd said.<br/> "N-not necessarily-"<br/><br/>But Roman had heard enough. He knew <em>exactly</em> who would kidnap Virgil.<br/><br/>-<br/><br/>Roman crept along the hallway, staying close to the wall so that he was out of sight. He turned, beckoning the other two forward. Logan and Patton followed, the former's expression impassive while the latter's was guilty.<br/><br/>"I-isn't this, you know, an invasion of privacy?" Patton whispered, wringing his hands apprehensively.<br/><br/>Roman rolled his eyes.<br/> "C'mon, padre! They have Virgil-"<br/><br/>"They &lt;span;&gt;<em>might </em>&lt;span;&gt;have Virgil," Logan corrected.<br/><br/>"Yeah whatever. We can't just ask them to give him back nicely! We need to rescue him in secret!"<br/><br/>Patton still looked hesitant, but nodded, after a moment. They all continued down the hall, freezing at even the slightest noise. Finally, they reached a black door; the entrance to the Dark Side Commons.<br/><br/>Roman pushed the door open slowly, peeking inside. The sound of coughing assaulted his ears. Destroying his previous plan of a stealthy entrance, Roman kicked the door open fully, shouting,<br/><br/>"We know you have Virgil, you fiends!"<br/><br/>The Side in question came running out of what looked like the kitchen, soup ladle brandished in one hand like a deadly weapon. His eyes widened.<br/><br/>"What are you doing here!"<br/><br/>"Virgil!" Patton cried, rushing to hug the Anxious Side. A smile flickered across Virgil's face as he briefly hugged Patton back, before pushing him away and addressing all three of them.<br/><br/>"Are you going to answer my question?"</p><p>"We had reason to believe you were-" Logan started, before being cut off by an enthusiastic Patton.<br/><br/>"We thought you were kidnapped by the other Dark Sides!" He said, far too cheerily.<br/><br/>There was a beat of silence, before Virgil burst into raucous laughter, doubling over. Roman spluttered indignantly.<br/><br/>"W-why're you laughing? It's a perfectly reasonable-"<br/><br/>Virgil laughed harder.<br/><br/>"R-reasonable?" He asked, after taking a minute to calm down.<br/><br/>"Perfectly reasonable," Roman reiterated, trying not too be too deterred by Virgil's response. "Janus could've kidnapped you and he and Remus could've been torturing you!"<br/><br/>Virgil wiped a tear from his eye, looking thoroughly amused.<br/> "That's adorable, Roman, but Janus is about as harmful as a drunk Disney villain. His only weapons are petty insults. And Remus is about as dangerous as a cat wearing mittens. They couldn't kidnap anyone if they tried." <br/><br/>There was an offended noise from somewhere behind Virgil, but Roman ignored it in favour of gaping at the Anxious Side.<br/><br/>"Why're you even down here, then?"<br/><br/>Virgil waved the ladle at him.<br/> "Those two idiots managed to get themselves sick somehow, so now I'm here playing nurse." More coughs sounded from the background when he spoke, as if to corroborate his story.<br/><br/>Now, as the all the excitement had died down, Roman looked closer at Virgil. The Side wasn't wearing his hoodie, for once, and instead had it tied around his waist. His hair was disheveled, like he'd run his hands through it multiple times. He wasn't wearing makeup, but there were still large bags under his eyes, and the lack of white foundation revealed a pink flush to his cheeks. He looked completely run down, in short.<br/><br/>Logan raised an eyebrow.<br/> "And you've been doing this, alone, for two days?"<br/><br/>Virgil's eyes widened.<br/> "Wow, it's been that long? Huh. Guess that's why you guys came down here the-"<br/><br/>"Virgey! Jan's gonna spew again!"<br/><br/>Virgil turned and sprinted further into the Common Room, throwing a hasty "hold on" over his shoulder.<br/><br/>Roman followed him, tugging the others along. He was met with the sight of a mess in the middle of the Common Room. There were tissues lying everywhere, including multiple trashcans overflowing with them. There were also many stacks of blankets, and two bundles of them sitting on the couch, which had been pulled out into a bed. Virgil was standing next to one of them, urging it to sit up. Roman realised the two bundles were not entirely blankets but, in fact, Remus and Janus.<br/><br/>Virgil finally managed to get Janus to sit up, and the blanket covering his face fell away. Roman nearly cringed at what he saw. <br/><br/>The human side of Janus' face was horribly pale, covered with a thin layer of sweat. He was breathing fast and swallowing heavily. Virgil was cursing under his breath.<br/><br/>"I left the- Patton?"<br/><br/>The Moral Side hummed.<br/><br/>"There's a blue bucket by the kitchen sink, can you grab it for me?" Virgil asked, eyes desperate. The right side of Janus' face had now taken on a mildly green hue, almost matching the left side.<br/><br/>Patton blinked, snapping himself out of his stupor.<br/><br/>"Sure, kiddo!" He called over his shoulder, already jogging to grab the requested item.<br/><br/>Virgil huffed a sigh of relief, sitting down on the couch arm. He shut his eyes, rubbing his temples.<br/><br/>"Uh, Virge?" Roman began tentatively.<br/><br/>Virgil opened an eye, glaring.<br/><br/>"What, Princey?"<br/><br/>"Somehow, I don't think Janus can wait for a bucket..."<br/><br/>Virgil's other eye snapped open as he turned to look at Janus. The Side had pitched forward, breathing so heavy it was audible now. Virgil let out the longest string of curses words Roman had ever heard. Janus gagged.<br/><br/>As if on reflex, Virgil's hand shot out, cupping Janus' chin just in time to catch the vomit spilling out of his mouth. Roman actually did cringe this time, glancing away. Patton returned from the kitchen.<br/><br/>"Sorry it took so long kiddo, I- oh..." Patton trailed off, surveying the scene.<br/><br/>Virgil, to his credit, didn't even flinch, merely holding his free hand out for the bucket, and replacing his other hand with it, just as Janus gagged again. He tipped the vomit from his hand into it, before placing the bucket in Janus' lap.<br/><br/>"Watch him," he told Remus, who'd sat up at some point during the ordeal. "I'm going to wash my hand."<br/><br/>Roman and the others followed him into the kitchen. Virgil washed his hand thoroughly before turning around, yelping in surprise at the sight of the other Lights in the kitchen. He placed a hand on his chest, exhaling softly.<br/><br/>"Jeez. Warn a guy, next time."<br/><br/>The sound of bubbling filled the air. Virgil's eyes widened, and he shoved past them to get to the soup, turning off the heat, and stirring. Roman inhaled deeply, mouth watering.<br/><br/>"I didn't know you cooked."<br/><br/>Virgil snorted.<br/> "What, Princey, did you think we didn't need to eat down here?"<br/><br/>"N-no, just-"<br/><br/>"We assumed it would be Janus, who possessed the culinary expertise," Logan interrupted.<br/><br/>Virgil actually laughed aloud at that, reaching into a nearby cabinet to pull out three bowls.<br/><br/>"Yeah, nah, Jan can barely make toast in the morning, there is no way I'm trusting him in this kitchen. Don't you remember the phone call from a week ago?"<br/><br/>Roman did remember the phone call from a week ago. It was decidedly worse than the one about onions from a month ago, this time about something to do with whether or not calcium chloride could be used as a substitute for table salt. Logan had nightmares for two days afterwards.</p><p>"Touché," Roman conceded.</p><p>Virgil smirked at the response, ladling soup into the three bowls, before pausing.<br/><br/>"I'm assuming you guys are here to stay. Want any?"<br/><br/>Patton smiled.<br/> "Sure, kiddo."<br/><br/>Virgil nodded, taking out an extra three bowls. He hummed under his breath, snapping his fingers to summon six spoons. That was when something occurred to Roman.</p><p>"Hey, why didn't you do that with the bucket?"<br/><br/>Virgil looked up.<br/> "Hmm?"<br/><br/>"The bucket. You asked Patton to go get it, but you could've just-"<br/><br/>Roman was cut off by a groan, as Virgil facepalmed.</p><p>"Yeah. That's dumb. Guess four hours of sleep isn't too great for that logical thinking, is it?"<br/><br/>Patton gasped, pushing Virgil out of the kitchen and into a nearby chair.<br/><br/>"You are not moving a single muscle from now on! We'll do all the work!"<br/><br/>Roman blinked. He didn't remember agreeing to that.</p><p> "We will?"<br/><br/>Patton glared.<br/> "Yes, we will," he said, through gritted teeth.<br/><br/>"No, it's fine, I-" Virgil tried to stand, but crumpled, holding his head. Patton rushed over, easing him back into the chair. He huffed out a breath, massaging his head.<br/><br/>"Ok, maybe I could use a break. You sure you guys will be ok? They can be... <em>high maintenance</em>, sometimes."<br/><br/>Roman shrugged.<br/> "Sure, Jack Smellington. How bad could they be?"<br/><br/>-<br/><br/>They were really bad.<br/><br/>"Logan!"<br/><br/>The Logical Side glanced up from where he was picking up yet another tissue. He sighed, running a hand through his hair (so that's why Virgil's was standing up like that...), before answering.<br/><br/>"Yes, how may I assist, Janus?"<br/><br/>The Side pouted, puffing out his cheeks in a very <strike>endearing</strike> uncharacteristic way. He pointed at the floor, where a blanket had fallen.<br/><br/>Logan heaved another sigh, bending down to pick it up, throwing it over Janus. The Side hummed in satisfaction.<br/><br/>"Thank you!" He chimed.<br/><br/>"Ro!"<br/><br/>At least Janus was polite. Roman resisted the urge to strangle his twin brother. This was the fifth time he'd been called upon in the past two minutes.<br/><br/>"What, Remus?"<br/><br/>His twin shot him a toothy grin, pointing down at the floor, just as Janus had done. Instead of a blanket, there was a snotty tissue.<br/><br/>"Pick it up!" He said, gleefully. Roman got the distinct feeling that Remus was milking his sickness for all it was worth.<br/><br/>He grimaced, picking the tissue up with his index finger and thumb.</p><p>"Ew, Remus, how do you even have <em>purple snot?"</em><br/><br/>Roman tossed the tissue at his twin, ignoring his cackles, and throwing himself into a nearby chair. He squeezing his eyes shut, feeling a headache coming on. Is this what Virgil was dealing with for <em>two days? </em>Roman's respect for the purple Side had increased by at least thirty percent.<br/><br/>"Hey, R-"<br/><br/>"Shut up, Remus!" Roman snapped, eyes still shut.<br/><br/>A blissful silence settled over the Mindscape.</p><p>For around two seconds.<br/><br/>"Patton!"<br/><br/>"Logan!"<br/><br/>"I'm really cold!"</p><p>"I'm too hot!"<br/><br/>"I'm tired!"<br/><br/>"I can't sleep!"</p><p>"Do you think, if I tried hard enough, I could stick my big toe into my belly button?" <br/><br/>"I-"<br/><br/>Logan's left eye was twitching, and Patton had walked out of the room to calm down. Roman was losing his mind, he was sure of it. He picked up a nearby cushion, screaming into it. Virgil chuckled from his seat nearby.<br/><br/>"You guys are so stupid."<br/><br/>Roman lifted his face from the pillow to glare.<br/><br/>"How do you mean? We've done everything, they just have more things to ask for!"<br/><br/>"You haven't done one thing."<br/><br/>"And what would that be?"<br/><br/>Virgil stood, picking something up from the coffee table as he made his way behind the couch. He pointed the object - a remote, Roman realised - at the TV.<br/><br/>In an instant, Janus and Remus ceased their incessant whining, mesmerised by whatever was playing on the TV. Roman shot Virgil an incredulous look.<br/><br/>"<em>That's</em> all it takes?"<br/><br/>Virgil shrugged.<br/> "Works on the rest of us, doesn't it?"<br/><br/>Roman grumbled, crossing his arms. Virgil did have a point. Patton poked his head in from the kitchen.<br/><br/>"It's really quiet in here. Is everything alright?"<br/><br/>"No one's been murdered, if that's what you're asking," Virgil replied.<br/><br/>Patton breathed a sigh of relief, walking back into the main area of the Common Room. Logan sent Virgil an impressed look.<br/><br/>"It is admirable, how you have dealt with this for two days without, losing your marbles, so to speak."<br/><br/>Virgil's cheeks flushed, and he avoided Logan's gaze.<br/> "It's not a big deal. You pick up a few things, after living with these dorks for so long."<br/><br/>Remus giggled at the word "dork" and Virgil promptly smacked him over the head.<br/><br/>"Grow up, Rem."<br/><br/>Despite the reprimand, Virgil walked around the couch to sit next to Remus and pull his head against his chest. Remus laid down the full way, laying his head in Virgil's lap. Janus leaned into Virgil too, worming himself under the Side's arm and resting his head on his chest.<br/><br/>"Aren't you worried about getting sick?"<br/><br/>Virgil sent Roman a deadpan look. <br/> "We're imaginary, Princey. I'm sure I'll be fine."<br/><br/>"But they managed to get sick!"<br/><br/>"They got sick because they were doing dumb-" Virgil punctuated the word by lightly smacking both Janus and Remus over the head. "-things in the Imagination. Pretty sure whatever disease these weirdos gave themselves isn't contagious."<br/><br/>A comfortable silence settled over the group as Patton, Logan and Roman slotted themselves between the three already on the couch. That was when Roman was reminded of something.<br/><br/>"Hey, Virge?"<br/><br/>"Yeah?"<br/><br/>"You still have my eyeliner." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, I kinda imagine Virgil having reflexive mom instincts, so here we are. </p><p>The ending sucks, I'm sorry. </p><p>Hope you all have a wonderful day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>